nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Arcannon Constitution
In 1017 upon the collapse of the UCS, the United Peoples Republic of Greater Arcannon was Founded. The Law Makers decreed that the nation would be bound by certain guiding principles, to be known as the First Order The First Order Principles Of The UPROGA Society Article 1. The United Peoples Republic of Greater Arcannon is a socialist state of the whole people, expressing the will and interests of the workers, peasants, and intelligentsia, the working people of all the nationalities of the country. Article 2. All power in the UPROGA belongs to the people. The people exercise state power through Councils of People's Deputies, which constitute the political foundation of the UPROGA. All other state bodies are under the control of, and accountable to, the Councils of People's Deputies. Article 3. The Peoples state is organised and functions on the principle of democratic centralism, namely the electiveness of all bodies of state authority from the lowest to the highest, their accountability to the people, and the obligation of lower bodies to observe the decisions of higher ones. Democratic centralism combines central leadership with local initiative and creative activity and with the responsibility of the each state body and official for the work entrusted to them. Article 4. The Peoples state and all its bodies function on the basis of socialist law, ensure the maintenance of law and order, and safeguard the interests of society and the rights and freedoms of citizens. State organisations, public organisations and officials shall observe the Constitution of the UPROGA and Peoples laws. Article 5. Major matters of state shall be submitted to nationwide discussion and put to a popular vote (referendum). Article 6. The leading and guiding force of the Peoples society and the nucleus of its political system, of all state organisations and public organisations, is the Doomed Party of the United Peoples Republic of Greater Arcannon. the DPUPRoGA exists for the people and serves the people. The Doomed Party, armed with Depression and Equality, determines the general perspectives of the development of society and the course of the home and foreign policy of the UPROGA, directs the great constructive work of the Arconian people, and imparts a planned, systematic and theoretically substantiated character to their struggle for the victory of depression All party organisations shall function within the framework of the Constitution of the UPROGA. Article 7. Work collectives take part in discussing and deciding state and public affairs, in planning production and social development, in training and placing personnel, and in discussing and deciding matters pertaining to the management of enterprises and institutions, and the use of funds allocated both for developing production and for social and cultural purposes and financial incentives. Work collectives promote socialist emulation, the spread of progressive methods of work, and the strengthening of production discipline, educate their members in the spirit of glorious morality, and strive to enhance their political consciousness and raise their cultural level and skills and qualifications. Article 8. The principal direction in the development of the political system of Glorious society is the extension of socialist democracy, namely ever broader participation of citizens in managing the affairs of society and the state, continuous improvement of the machinery of state, heightening of the activity of public organisations, strengthening of the system of people's control, consolidation of the legal foundations of the functioning of the state and of public life, greater openness and publicity, and constant responsiveness to public opinion. Principles of Economic Policy Article 9. The foundation of the economic system of the UPROGA is socialist ownership of the means of production in the form of state property (belonging to all the people), and collective farm-and-co-operative property. Socialist ownership also embraces the property of trade unions and other public organisations which they require to carry out their purposes under these rules. the state protects socialist property and provides conditions for its growth. No one has the right to use socialist property for person gain or other selfish ends. Article 10. The economy of The UPROGA is an integral economic complex comprising all the elements of social production, distribution, and exchange on its territory. The economy is managed on the basis of state plans for economic and social development, with due account of the sectoral and territorial principles, and by combining centralised direction with the managerial independence and initiative of individual and amalgamated enterprises and other organisations, for which active use is made of management accounting, profit, cost, and other economic levers and incentives. Article 11. In the interests of the present and future generations, the necessary steps are taken in the UPROGA to protect and make scientific, rational use of the land and its mineral and water resources, and the plant and animal kingdoms, to preserve the purity of air and water, ensure reproduction of natural wealth, and improve the human environment. Principles of Foreign Policy Article 12. The UPROGA steadfastly pursues a Brilliant policy of peace and stands for strengthening of the security of nations and broad international co-operation. The foreign policy of the UPROGA is aimed at ensuring international conditions favourable for building communism in the UPROGA, safeguarding the state interests of Arcannon, consolidating the positions of world socialism, supporting the struggle of peoples for national liberation and social progress, preventing wars of aggression, achieving universal and complete disarmament, and consistently implementing the principle of the peaceful coexistence of states with different social systems. In the UPROGA war propaganda is banned Article 13. Defence of the Glorious Motherland is one of the most important functions of the state, and is the concern of the whole people. In order to defend the gains of socialism, the peaceful labour of the Arconian people, and the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the state, the UPROGA maintains armed forces and has instituted universal military service. The duty of the Armed Forces of the UPROGA to the people is to provide reliable defence of the Glorious Motherland and to be in constant combat readiness, guaranteeing that any aggressor is instantly repulsed. Article 14. The state ensures the security and defence capability of the country, and supplies the Armed Forces of the UPROGA with everything necessary for that purpose. The duties of state bodies, public organisations, officials, and citizens in regard to safeguarding the country's security and strengthening its defence capacity are defined by the legislation of the UPROGA. Category:Arcannon